Orange Blossom
by Traci Miller
Summary: Ichigo refuses a drink Renji made for him, resulting in a fight.


Orange Blossoms

By: Belle Keat

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Bleach or anyone who owns/holds rights to Bleach. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes. No profit or award/reward is being garnered from this fanfiction.

Warning: humor, language, possible OOC, implied shounen ai, alcohol

Summary: Ichigo refuses a drink that Renji made for him, resulting in a fight.

Prompt set: Indigo

Prompt: 03, Mixed Drinks

Date: 5/16/08

Word Count: 711

Orange Blossom: 2 oz gin, 1 oz orange juice, 1 tsp sugar, 1 orange slice (optional). In shaker half-filled with ice cubes combine gin, orange juice and sugar. Shake well, strain into cocktail glass, garnish with orange slice.

Reference: /drinks/orange-blossom.aspx

A/N: This is horrible, I know. I apologize in advance for inflicting it upon you. I have been out of the loop for a while as I hadn't had the motivation to write. The ideas, yes. The motivation, no. Anyway, it's been a while so it sucks. Please take that into consideration.

Abarai Renji was getting sick and tired of Ichigo's emo attitude. He was fully aware that Ichigo was still young even by human standards. And that was another thing, Ichigo was human. But, this emo shit was getting old. Why did humans have to be so emo about shit? And to top it all off it was rubbing off on Rukia.

"I don't see what yer problem is, Ichigo. It's not even sake!" Renji insisted, pushing the glass over to the offended-looking Shinigami Representative.

"I don't care! I'm too young to drink for one thing! And for another, I'm not drinking any kinda drink that has the name "orange" in it." Ichigo insisted, pushing the glass back over to his redheaded comrade.

"Listen, yer getting on my last damn nerve. I went through the trouble of makin this stupid thing for you, the least you can do is drink it! So what if it has "orange" in the fucking name? Everybody knows yer hair's orange and here's a fucking newsflash for ya. Nobody cares!!" Renji cupped his hands over his mouth to yell that last part before pushing the glass once more toward the offended carrot top.

"Yer just tryin to make me look stupid!" Ichigo yelled, standing up immediately with a growl to his tone.

"Nobody cares what you look like! Besides, you do a good enough job of makin yerself look stupid for everybody!" Renji yelled, also getting up. He was about to leap over the table when he suddenly had a mouthful of Ichigo's fist.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Ichigo shouted, though he had clearly already not followed through on that statement before he'd even made it.

"Oi! That was a dirty trick, I wasn't ready, teme!" Renji yelled, leaping over the table, spilling the drink that had started the fight to begin with, and tackling Ichigo to the ground.

As the two men rolled around on the floor, punching, kneeing and otherwise trying to injure the other in hopes of getting their points across. It was too bad that neither of them likely had the sense to realize that they had forgotten the point once by the second time Ichigo had refused the drink.

Rukia had had quite enough of this. Every time they saw each other they couldn't seem to be in the same room, or at least anywhere within earshot or seeing distance of each other or they would get into some type of knock-down, drag-out. It was ridiculous! She went over and picked up the glass that had previously contained the Orange Blossom that Ichigo had refused due to the affiliation of the name of the drink and the color of his hair.

She went over to kick each idiot in the ass and watched them tumble. When they finally stopped, staring at her with indignant looks, she folded her arms and waited for whatever stupidity they were going to come up with to say to her.

"What the hell was that for?!" They opted for, in unison no less. Well, that was fine with her, at least that meant she didn't have to listen to their stupidity in different intervals.

"I'll tell you what the hell that was for! You are so rude! You, Ichigo, could've at least tried the drink! But, Renji, you should have known better than to mix him this drink in the first place, knowing how sensitive he is about things like that!" Rukia was just plain tired of this.

"Sensitive?!" Ichigo cried, outraged indignation evident in his voice.

"Yes, sensitive!" Rukia insisted. "And WHY can't you two keep your hands off of each other for two seconds when you're both in the same room?!" Rukia cried out.

They looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, before they looked at each other the same way.

It was only a second later before they jumped two feet away from one another.

"PERVERT!!" they each cried at the same moment, both pointing at each other.

A vein above Rukia's left eye began to twitch. However, she decided to keep her mouth shut about the fact that Renji had learned to make that drink just for Ichigo.

Renji would just owe her one.

End


End file.
